freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
F.H.E Family Home Entertainment
Family Home Entertainment (FHE) was an American home video company founded in 1980 by Noel C. Bloom. It was a division ofInternational Video Entertainment, which had its headquarters in Newbury Park, California. Summary It released children's and family-oriented programming, most notably popular 1980s television cartoons, including The Transformers],G.I. Joe, Jem, ThunderCats, Pound Puppies, the original Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles animated series, Gumby, Clifford The Big Red Dog, The Care Bears, VeggieTales, and Bucky O'Hare, and other non-animated shows like Baby Einstein. It also had a one off theatrical release division, FHE Pictures, established in 2002; its first, and also last release was Jonah A VeggieTales Movie. FHE was one of the two distributors for most of the seasonal Rankin/Bass television specials aired on CBS, the other distributor being Vestron Video, a now-defunct company. The company has also released several VHSs of British kids' cartoons n the US since the 1980s (i.e., Roobarb, Wil Cwac Cwac, James the Cat), as well as some Japanese anime, such as Robotech, Maple Town and The Adventures of Ultraman, plus the Australian"Dot" films. Their output wasn't always children and family friendly, though; in the early '80s, several titles were released under the "World of Horror" label directly by FHE, including Journey into the Beyond and The Child (which was later rebranded as a Monterey Home Video release).[2] Since 1982, they also released Filmation's TV shows such as Lassie's Rescue Rangers, The Lone Ranger,Shazam!, Blackstar, and The Adventures of Zorro, plus the only Filmation movie released at the time, Journey Back to Oz. Early FHE releases were distributed by MGM/UA Home Video, including the very first release of few episodes of Gumby. In the late 1980s, FHE's releases were distributed by MCA(most notably in Canada). Canadian releases were distributed by two companies in the early 1980s, which were International Home Entertainment CanadaEntertainment] (IHEC) and Vidéo Screencraft, IncEntertainment. In 1982, the company introduced USA Home Video as a non-family division of the company. In 1986, the company changed its name to International Video Entertainment, and then to Live Entertainment, with "Family Home Entertainment" as an imprint of IVE/Live. They would later go on to become Artisan Entertainment, which has since been acquired by Lions Gate Entertainment. In 2005, FHE was folded into Lionsgate Home Entertainment. Today, the bulk of the FHE releases are now on DVD including the Care Bears Family and Clifford The Big Red Dog. Once prominently available but today fallen into obscurity was the Australian animated film, Grendel Grendel Grendel, an adaptation of John Gardner's novel, Grendel, starring Peter Ustinov in the title role. Cheesy Factor * 1981-1985, 1987: Off the charts! The sun looks fake, the space (or zooming stars) background was made on Apple II and the font looks ugly, This is got to be the cheesiest logos here. * 1985-1991: Because of the “flipping” effect that is typically awful by the way, and the image looks squashed. Before the year 1990, the jarring cut from the FBI warning to this logo. There‘s also a gentle fade from the FBI warning to this logo. And... it’s just a little cheesy, depends. Maybe a little too cheesy, the logo is as cheesy as Paramount Home Video’s logo “Mountain Silhouette.” which was used from 1980-1981. Scare Factor * 1981-1985, 1987: Nightmare. The sizzling sun, and the loud music can scare some viewers, especially Bob, Larry, and Junior! The whole family will freak out... if they watch this. * 1985-1991: Medium to High. The loud music and "flipping" screen can get to some people, along with the screen on 1983-1990 releases, but it is low for the Happy Monster Band. For Caillou, it is None to minimal. Low for the black background variant. And NIGHTMARE FOR THE STORMY NIGHT VARIANT! None for everyone who's used to it. * 1991-1998: None to Low. It’s a good logo with CGI used from Veggietales, and much better than the previous logo. * 1998-2001: None. It looks boring. Bob, Larry and Junior: “BOO, THIS LOGO IS BORING!” * 2000-2005: Low, some may be scared crapless of the sound effects, combined with the flying letters and it’s sudden appearance but it’s a great logo. For SpongeBob and Cutie Pie, Minimal to Low. None...for Larry the Cucumber, Bob the Tomato and Junior Asparagus. The variant with the voice over can also catch some. None for the silent version. WATCH THEME! WATCH THEME! HERE THEY ARE! Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Fright Ranked Logos Category:Red Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Scary Logos Category:Top 11 scariest logos on Earth Category:1985 Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Fixed by Tristan Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1985 Category:F Category:H Category:E Category:A Category:M Category:I Category:L Category:Y Category:O Category:N Category:T Category:R Category:Logos that scare Cailou Category:Scary Logos that Aren't scary Category:Logos that scare Tommy Pickles Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Logos that contain toy piano music Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Childish Logos Category:Logos that scare Jeffy Category:Logos that scare timmylogo Category:Logos that make you throw your laptop out the window at 3AM then FNAF jumpscares your computer and then you hit the screen with a hammer hard Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur Category:Very Very scary logos!!!!! Category:High bordering on nightmare. Category:Scariest logos in the world Category:Logos with Not Enough categories!!!!! Category:Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Category:Look out you are gonna crash!!!!!!! Category:Run For Your Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Zooming Logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1976 Category:Unscary Logos Category:Simple Logos Category:Rare Logos Category:Nightmare-only Rated Logos Category:Favorite Logos Category:Evil Logos Category:V Category:C Category:Top Pages Category:Logos owned by Viacom Category:Digimon Emperor's Minions Category:Karma houdini Category:Lavender Logos Category:Purple Logos Category:Logos that cause Down Syndrome Category:Zazoo's Friends Category:Friend of a hero Category:Anti-Villains Category:Rude Logos Category:Redeemed villains Category:Extremely Scary Logos Category:Logos that shouldn't exist Category:Logos worse then S from Hell Category:Viacom Category:Goodbye Cruel World Category:GULP Category:Logos that are still scary Category:If you think you can scare me, you are pretty wrong! Category:Horror ranked logos! Category:1976 Category:Fancy Logos V Category:Logos that run amok Category:Slytherins Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Bullies Category:Nightmares everywhere by these logos Category:1981 Category:Horror logos! Category:Logos worse then shadow projects dog Category:The most scariest logo that scares all Cartoon Network characters Category:Logos that made Minecraft Steve fall from a cliff and die Category:Logos that make babies cry. Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:SO MANY CATEGORIES Category:Villains Category:Evil mask logos Category:Bad people Category:Human eater Category:Strongest Logo Ever Category:Logos that make Sadness (Inside Out) Cry Category:VSВИD's Scary Logos Category:Logos that make Joel and Vinny (Vinesauce) both panic Category:Logos that make Ruby Ran away Category:Troublemakers Category:Successful Villains Category:Pure-Blood Category:Logos even worse than Max and Ruby 0004 Category:Logos that have Lost Logo Category:Pure-Blood Supremacists Category:Logos that have a 20% cooler! Category:Logos that are worse than Demonic Furbies Category:Logos that never scared people who are used to the logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1986 Category:Logos that chases BND Category:Control Freaks Category:V of Doom Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Don't you dare Category:Logos that make Lilly Cry Category:Logos that make Dil Pickles cry Category:Loud Logos Category:Logos that scare Russiaball Category:Stop with the useless categories Category:Villains turned to the good side Category:Logos that scared Iggy Koopaling Category:Logos that scares Gravity Falls Category:Logos that scare Hatsune Miku Category:Logos that scare Rayman Category:I ship Rayman with Megurine Luka Category:P Category:Izza Category:Logos that scare Nyami from pop'n music Category:Nyami x KAITO Category:I ship Nyami with Kaito Category:Timer from pop'n music dies at Nyami and KAITO's wedding Category:Logos that scare KAITO Category:KAITO has to fight AMBRE Category:AMBRE wins Category:Qwertyuiop Category:Articles with swearing catagories Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Do I have to follow you all day? Category:Logos that act like Meghann Cooke from Supernanny Category:Logos that act like Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Logos that act like Nikolas Cruz Category:Logos that act like Adam Lanza Category:Logos that act like 6IX9INE Category:Logos that act like SupernannyYes25 from the Supernanny Wiki Category:Logos that scare Eevee and make them cry Category:Logos that act like Playboi Carti Category:Logos that act like Kanna Kamui from Miss Kobayshi's Dragon Maid Category:Logos that act like Screen Gems Category:Logos that act like Soviet Union Category:Logos that act like Kim Jong-un Category:Children Category:Brothers Category:Preschoolers Category:Americans Category:2000 births Category:Boys Category:Older Brothers Category:Males Category:Amok Runners Category:Picky Eaters Category:Children who got expelled from school Category:Tantruming youngsters Category:Disrespectful children Category:Aggressive Children Category:Supernanny's worst children Category:Jealous Children Category:Spankers Category:Children who throw tantrums Category:Good Manners Category:YouTube users Category:Hitters Category:Violent Children Category:Spoiled brats Category:Children who hit their parents Category:Fussy eaters Category:Children who are mean to Jo Frost Category:Sons Category:Children with an explosive temper Category:Children that Slur Category:Little Well-Behaved Children Category:Children who are being mean to their parents Category:Children who are being mean to their siblings Category:Toddlers Category:Name callers Category:Erratic Children Category:Children who fight with their siblings Category:Children who terribly lost control Category:Children who act like venom from spiderman 3 Category:Children who look like Bart Simpson Category:Children who act like Stewie Griffin Category:Children who act like Bowser from Super Mario Category:Children who act like Bart Simpson Category:Boys that are villains Category:Children Who Love SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Jerks Category:Children who make me sick Category:Children with attitude Category:Children with anger issues Category:Children born in April Category:Supervillains Category:Children who act like Kaiden McKinney from Reno, Neveda Category:Kids who act like hurricanes Category:Well Behaved Children after Jo left Category:Terrible 4s Category:Sleep Separation Episodes Category:April births Category:4 year old boys Category:Creepy Children Category:Children who act like Master Frown from Unikitty! Category:Four year olds Category:Asw Category:Who the episode was mostly about Category:Four year old boys Category:Boys that are 4 Category:Children who act like Matthew Bradbury from the Bradbury-Lambert family Category:Children who act like Darth Vader from Star Wars Category:A names Category:Andrews Category:Kids who should be put on the naughty list for Christmas Category:Disrespectful children who went into timeout Category:Children who act like Mary Ann from the Agate family Category:First Sons Category:Boys with a Category:Children who act like julian albans from wonder Category:4 Category:Ages Category:Children who should see Dr. Phil Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Heroes of All-Time Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Heroes of All Time Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Characters of All-Time Category:People with the deceased Category:Children who should have gotten a spanking when he or she misbehaves Category:Children who fart alot Category:Children who act like Nikolas Cruz Category:Children who act like Rex from Babe Category:Children who act like Meghann Cooke from the Cooke family Category:Children who act like Cody from DaddyOFive Category:Children who act like Angel Guzman from Stand and Deliver Category:Children who act like orla bates from the bates family Category:Children who act like Caillou From GoAnimate Category:Should get expelled from all schools in us and Canada Category:Brats Category:Silly Billy Category:Whiny Children Category:Selfish Kid Category:Children who act like Beezle from Unico Category:Children who act like USAball Category:Children who act like Henry Bowers Category:Children who need to be on Beyond Scared Straight Category:Children who need to be sent to the Mental Hospital Category:Children who act like Omar Mateen Category:Children who act like George Zimmerman Category:Children who act like Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold Category:Children who act like Donald Trump Category:Children who act like Junior from Problem Child Category:Children who act like Adam Lanza Category:Children who act like Justin Bieber Category:Children who act like 6IX9INE Category:Children who act like Jane Kangaroo Category:Only disrespectful child Category:Children who act like Playboi Carti Category:Children who act like Osama Bin Laden Category:Xing ling Category:Children who should be sent for Boot Camp Category:Children that make you go ���� Category:Children who act like Lil Gideon from Gravity Falls Category:Children who act like Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls Category:Children who act like Vinnie the Bully Engine Category:Children who act like Baldi Category:Children who act like Lil Pump Category:Children who act like Lord Voldemort from Harry Potter Category:Articles with nonsense categories Category:Articles with too many categories Category:Cheesy Logos Category:Logos that makes Hatsune Miku crying Category:Logos that make Unikitty cry Category:Nominees for Scariest Logo of the 1980's Category:Crapless Category:Okay, what even are these categories anymore? Is this a shitposting Wiki or something? What's with the weird category name fetish? Category:BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Family and Kids Logos Category:Family & Kids Logos Category:Good Logos Category:Logos that would wake up Perry The Platypus Category:Logos that Perry The Platypus Likes Category:Logos that Larry the Cucumber likes Category:Logos that Bob the Tomato likes Category:Logos that Junior Asparagus likes Category:Logos that Winnie the Pooh likes Category:Logos that Scare Sofia Tarasova Category:Logos that scare Peppa Pig Category:Macedonia Category:Greece Category:Scrren Category:Sri Lanka Category:Logos that Robbie Rotten likes Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that don't scare Sheen Category:Logos that don't scare Ronald McDonald Category:Logos that make Bender Taunt Category:Logos that scare Fan (Inanimate Insanity II) Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Shining Armor Category:Logos that scare Shieldy (BOTO) Category:Logos so scary that Wubbox blows up Category:Logos so scary that Lightbulb (Inanimate Insanity) shatters into a bunch of pieces and then a cat pees on it Category:Children who act like Spinel